


Like A Big Buff Teddybear

by softbobs



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Buff Sole Survivor, F/M, First Fan Fiction, Hand Jobs, Mommy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 17:44:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softbobs/pseuds/softbobs
Summary: Kent hasn't been sleeping well since his kidnapping. Joan isn't having it.I know the title is shit, I'm not creative





	Like A Big Buff Teddybear

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Her voice made Kent jump in surprise. Ever since he was kidnapped it seemed that Joan would go out of her way to visit him. He just wasn’t expecting her to come so soon after her last visit.

“Shroud! What are you doing here already?” He tried to stay calm, but his hands wouldn’t stop shaking. “I’m sorry but I don’t have any upgrades for your costume ready-”

He stopped himself when he saw the stern look on her face. Joan was intimating to say the least. She was much taller than him and had more muscle than he could ever hope to have. Though she also irradiated with pre-war charm and confidence. She always had her dark red hair down (even though it was impractical in a fight) and would often be seen around town in short cocktail dresses. She knows how good she looks and doesn’t have any shame showing it off. 

But right now her usual smile is gone and instead she is giving him a stern, worried look with her arms crossed. “Why didn’t you tell me you aren’t sleeping?”

“I…” Was he suppose to tell her? “How do you know?”

She gave a short, empty smile “Irma doesn’t keep secrets” Back to her frown “Why aren’t you sleeping? Are you ok?”

It was embarrassing to talk to her about this, she shouldn’t have to worry about him. She’s got enough to deal with. But it was clear to him that it would worry her more if he didn’t talk to her about it “It… It’s about Sinjin” His body was shaking already “Ever since it happened, I- I get nightmares. They keep me up at night. I can’t help but think about what happ-” He was caught off guard when he felt her strong arms wrap around him. The only other time she held him like this was after she saved him. It was startling to say the least to see her switch from beating a man to death with a modded baseball bat to motherly holding him and shushing him. 

“Hush, don’t cry” Was he crying? He didn’t notice with her cradling his head. Joan pulled away slightly to look him in the eyes “Do you believe me when I tell you it won’t happen again? I won’t let it happen again.” 

Why? Why does she care about him this much? He doubted most people got as much of her attention as he did. She visits him more than ever ask for. She always insists that it is no trouble and that Goodneighbor was on the way, but he knew better. Even knowing this he didn’t want to question it, fearing that she would stop coming. 

“Yes… I believe you” Kent did, he really did. But he still couldn’t help but be scared. He is traumatized by what happened and that isn’t something he can just shake off. 

Joan finally smiled at him, a sad smile but it was better than the glare she had when she came in. “Is there anything I can do to help you get some sleep?”

“I don’t know. I just get scared of being alone and-” She let go of him completely and stood. Oh no, she’s going to leave, he must of pushed it too far-

“Then I’ll stay with you,” He looked at her in shock causing her to chuckle, that is the face he’s use to “At least long enough for you to fall asleep” 

Kent swallowed a lump in his throat “You don’t have to do that”

“I want to” She smiled so genuinely he almost believed her “Well? Get comfortable”

“R-right now?” 

“Kent, sweetie, it’s midnight” She turned her pipboy over to show him, she was right. He completely lost track, it’s easy to in his room. There is no windows and it’s closed off from the rest of the Memory Den. 

“Oh! Your right” He stood up awkwardly, what does she mean by ‘get comfortable’? He always sleeps in the same suit he wears. He kicked off his shoes and crawled into the bed in the corner. 

He didn’t know what he expected her to do, maybe sit next to him or stand by the door, but it certainly wasn’t her crawling into bed with him. She still had her vault-suit on, only removing her pipboy and her boots. Her arms wrapped around him from behind as she spooned him. He was absolutely trumped in size by her. It was a little odd for him, but he definitely wasn’t complaining. He swallowed hard when she whispered “Goodnight” into his ruined ear.

\-----

Kent awoke in a jolt before he remembered who was holding him. He didn’t expect Joan to stay all night, but by the sound of her light snoring she probably needed the sleep too. That was the best night of sleep he had since he was kidnapped, and probably even before that. 

But now that it’s morning he almost wished he didn’t agree to let her stay, with his morning wood pulling against his pants. Her breath on his neck and her arms lazily holding him wasn’t helping either. He would try to wake her up so she would let go, but how awkward would that conversation go? He tried to wiggle out of her arms but her grip tightened around him, holding him to her chest. Trying to move his legs to make the position easier on his erection, he didn’t notice she stopped snoring. 

What he did notice was a warm hand move and cup his dick “Did you have a nice sleep?” Her raspy voice whispered behind him.  
“Ah! Joan!” Kent started to try to jerk himself up out of her arms but she held him in place “Joan what are you-”

“Shhh,” She purred into his ear while she stroked him through his pants.

He could hardly think with her rubbing him so lightly. He bit his lip & accidently jerked into her hand, much to her amusement. Her head nuzzed into the crook of his neck enough so she could look down at his member.

“Do you like when I touch you like this?” His word were trapped in his throat, only letting him grunt out a sound. 

Her nimble fingers quickly unzipped his fly & slipped her hand to his underwear before chuckling “I knew you would be a briefs sort of person” She thinks about this kind of stuff?? After pulling it out she let go of his length completely.

A whine started to come out of him before she grabbed his chin to look at him. Her look was intense 

“Kent, baby,” He felt his length twitch at her calling him that “I’d love to keep going, but first you gotta tell me you want me to. Do you want me to keep going, baby?”

“Ah, pleeease” He’d feel embarrassed about sounding so desperate if that didn’t cause her to wrap her callused hand around him & pump him slowly. 

As Joan kept whispering meaningless praises into his ear Kent kept letting out short moans. It had been a while since he jerked himself off, and since never had another person done it for him. 

She kissed up his neck “Are you enjoying yourself?”

“Yes, mom-” His hand reached up to his mouth to stop himself. Oh god, he didn’t expect that to come out. Her hand stilled itself, but she didn’t let go. He was already preparing hiself for her to give him a disgusted look before walking out on him forever.

But instead her grip on his dick got tighter “What was that, baby?” 

He swallowed the lump in his throat “Y-yes, mommy?” 

She let out a sound into his ear before continuing, going faster & harder than before. He would have never in his entire life expect something like that to get her going. 

“Joa-” He caught himself “M-mommy! I’m going to-” She kissed him on the neck.

“I know, baby. Go ahead, come for mommy” That was enough to send him over the edge.  
Kent laid there in her arms trying to catch his breath. She just held him, cooing him through his aftershocks. Joan pulled her hand away, with his cum splattered on it. Before he could apologize for it, she licked it off, making him almost feel like he could go again. 

He almost cried when she got out of the bed, leaving him to lay there. He turned and saw her putting on her boots & pip-boy.

“Wh-where are you going?” He hated how desperate his voice sounded. 

Joan only laughed & pulled his face to hers to give him a soft kiss “I’m sorry, Kent, but I have to get going”

She stood up & fixed her hair, turning back to see his face “Don’t pout so much” Was he pouting? “I’ll be back before you know it” and with that she left him in his bed by himself. 

Though he felt disappointed that she left so soon, he was already excited with the promise of her coming back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was my first fanfiction on this site so be gentle!
> 
> EDIT:  
> btw I have a tumblr where you can see drawings that I made at badstrawberries.tumblr.com


End file.
